Our First Kiss
by Miles Above My Head
Summary: When Mal makes a mistake and kisses Natara will everything fall apart between them? Or will they be okay because she doesn't remember a thing? See if he has the courage to tell her in Our First Kiss! ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! Ahaha of course I have no life and decided to write more. (don't worry, tomorrow I'll be back in school and I won't have so much time on my hands..) (: It's alright, I love writing stories for this fandom because it makes my day when my phone lights up with an email that says I got a new review. It literally brings me to tears. I've already experienced crying, jumping for joy, and screaming. I'm an emotional person. ;) So anyway I hope you like the first chapter of this story.. I've been working up the courage to write something like this…I don't know how it turned out. I never like my stories very much but that's because I'm so critical about them. I see every single flaw. Now I didn't write this whole story at one time, just this chapter (for once!) so I'm gonna try to make it really good. I'll take my time. This is my work-in-progress, officially.**

**By the way, I love you all for your support, reviews, and encouragement. And most especially, for putting up with my constantly ginormous introductions. I just want you all to know how much these things mean to me.**

_That kiss._

It was a horrible idea, and it's been haunting Mal ever since.

_What were you thinking? _He thought to himself, staring in her direction. _Why did you kiss her like such an idiot?_

The worst part was she didn't start hating him for it. She didn't start ignoring him. She didn't even know about it.

She had been drunk.

_She had come to his apartment late one night last week. He could immediately tell. She had been drinking. He later found out it was because Oscar had broken up with her. Who would want to break up with Natara? She was beautiful, smart,…anyway… He tried to take care of her. He made her sit on the couch and tell him what happened. Then again, he still didn't believe what she'd told him that night. She was drunk after all. But, a tiny voice in his head told him it was still the truth._

_She had said Oscar broke up with her because he could tell she had fallen in love with someone else. When she asked him who, he told her she already knew. The first person that came to mind? Mal. He said yes._

_Now she was here, and he was trying to take care of her. But she just kept blurting out odd little secrets. She told him how her favorite color was secretly pink, but it was a secret because she didn't want people to think she was so girly. She told him that she wished she had a pet pig. (He still didn't get that one.) But then she told him that when he said it, she realized Oscar was right. And once she came to that realization, she didn't want to believe it so she tried to forget._

_Which was obviously a bad idea._

_Around 3:00am she had asked him to kiss her, because she loved him. He refused. She begged. He refused. She told him they could keep it a secret. He refused. She tried to force him. He stopped her. So what made him slip up?_

_That's easy_, he thought, _I knew I loved her too. She wore me down. She begged and pleaded and made herself look so miserable I finally gave in. And regretted it ever since._

She still didn't know.

_It was just a kiss_, he told himself, _Just one little kiss._

But he knew if she ever found out, she'd think he took advantage of her being weak to kiss her. She'd never forgive him.

She could never find out.

But how could he just keep this from her? He knew deep down he loved her. More than she could ever imagine. He wanted another kiss – a real one this time. He wanted to make her feel like the most special and loved girl in the whole world.

But he would never tell her how he felt without telling her about that kiss first.

But he was dying inside since then, he was literally falling apart, knowing they'd kissed for the first time… Knowing she'd never remember it.

Natara finally looked up from her papers and caught Mal staring at her. He'd been acting strange around her since last Thursday… The night… Her and Oscar…

_No shut up_, she told herself, _Stop thinking about him while looking at Mal._

He had told her she loved Mal. She knew it was true.

That was the night she woke up in Mal's apartment, completely embarrassed. Why of all places would her drunk self choose THERE to appear when that's what she was trying to escape.

More importantly, what had she told him?

**Woooohoooo:D I'm trying to write this one in third person, as usual but third person omniscient, which means you can see into both of the characters minds at different times, in case you didn't know. XD So first it was Mal and his recollections, so you know exactly why things are awkward, and then it was Natara and her bewilderment. Lololololol I just love these characters so much, they're so fun to work with! **

**Anyway, thanks again for being amazing and reading my story, and please please please review, criticism or love, it doesn't matter I appreciate everything! Tell me how to improve or tell me to shut up.(; I'll understand either way ahahahah, well I love you all, and I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**I'm really loving it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mal finally worked up his courage and went over to Natara, still feeling mildly awkward.

"Hey Nat, w-what's new?"

"Mal, can I ask you a question? And you'll answer honestly?" she continued in reply to his loud sigh. "What happened…last week? You've been acting so…Different."

"I told you Nat, I just comforted you. You told me how Oscar broke up with you and I tried to make you feel better. I didn't mind, honest."

"That's a lie Mal. You're leaving something out. You know it. I see the guilt on your face. What'd I do? Tell you why he broke up with me?"

"No," said Mal a bit too innocently. "Care to share?"

"Yeah I would," she replied, overly-harsh, "He told me he didn't want to be in a relationship while I fell in love with someone else." And she stormed off.

_This would be a seriously perfect time to tell her_, thought Mal. _How mad could she possibly be? She already seems pretty angry._

"Nat," he called following her.

"Don't call me that!"

"You love it when I call you Nat."

"Shut up," she said bitterly. "I don't need your sympathy for something that I don't even know about Mal. Whatever I did to make you feel so awkward I'm sorry but how bad…how…" She trailed off, realization dawning on her face.

"Oh no, Mal. You didn't. Please Mal, please tell me we didn't."

"No Nat…it wasn't…anything like that."

"Then what the hell Mal? What did I do that's making you hate me? You don't think I hate you?"

"Oh Natara, I know you don't hate me." _Here we go_, he thought. _Now or never I suppose._

"Nat, tell me why Oscar broke up with you."

"He said…he said I fell in love with someone else. And he said he could tell. And that I knew it too, deep down."

"And did you?" Mal asks quietly.

"Y-yes. Mal I-" He cuts her off.

"You told me." _There_, you think, _now she knows..part of it._

"You."

"Yes, me."

"Mal," she whispers urgently, "Mal when I came over, I was drunk, I-"

"Oh?" _Now or never. Now or never. Just say it, Mal. She'll hate you either way. Just say it. You're going to lose her either way._ "Is that why you..you..begged me to kiss you?"

**(And then the world explodes. Lol jk. Okay sorry, on with the story..)**

"Oh my God. Mal, I'm so sorry," she says, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I'm so stupid."

_No wait, it gets better,_ he warns her mentally, _Allow me to announce the fact that we did kiss. And I'm now in love with you. That'll be quite the treat._

"Oh but wait, there's more," he says, making her freeze.

"Mal you said we…"

"No, it's just we did kiss. And I realized-" she cuts you off.

"Mal Fallon, you big _IDIOT_!" she screams. "YOU…YOU…JERK!"

She slaps him, crying harder than ever, and he lowers his head.

"I knew you'd hate me. But it made me realize how much I love you too. Just so you know."

"Mal," she lowers her voice, probably aware the whole precinct is tuned in to their current argument. "Mal of course I hate you. I missed our first kiss!"

**AWWWW. Lol I'm so lame. I know I said I'd make this good and I guess it turned out alright, but then I had another story idea and I'm much more excited about that one so I just finished this up. Sorry! :(**


End file.
